


Day 19

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ballet, Day 19, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other, this didn't go as planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Day 19

**Day 19 | Ballet**

After the ice skating fiasco, Aziraphale had held back for a few days and had let Crowley recover from the shock.  
Christmas season was in full swing by now and usually, Aziraphale went to see one of the ballets during this season. He was more of a theatre person, that was for sure, but there was nothing more delightful than to watch _’The Nutcracker’_ on stage at the Royal Albert Hall, especially when it was a snowy and cold evening. _(And it always was with the help of some small heavenly miracle)_  
To Aziraphale’s great surprise it was Crowley, who pulled two tickets from his jacket one afternoon.

“I know how much you like to go to the ballet, so I bought tickets for us,” the demon declared and Aziraphale thought he would burst with love every second.

So they drove to the Royal Albert Hall later that day to watch _’The Nutcracker’_.  
Crowley had bought tickets for one of the boxes, so he led the way. Aziraphale felt pampered by his husband tonight, and Crowley gave the perfect gentleman: taking his coat from him, getting them drinks and snacks, he even got a program for Aziraphale.

They had the box to themself and so they sat as close as it was possible, they were even holding hands. The door to the box opened once more, as the lights already started to dim, Aziraphale turned his head to glare at the intruders, but he paled when he saw who it was.  
He slid deeper into his seat.

“Don’t turn around,” he murmured to Crowley. “Gabriel and Beelzebub just entered the box.”

Crowley’s eyes widened in shock. It was nearly impossible they wouldn’t see them! Alone Crowley’s hair was a huge giveaway.

“Maybe we should simply miracle ourselves to the shop or my flat,” Crowley suggested nearly inaudible.

“There’s no reason to perform such a frivolous miracle,” Gabriel said aloud, his head appearing between them. “We already saw you. Maybe we can come to an agreement? We pretend we never saw you, you do the same, and we enjoy the show?”

Aziraphale and Crowley nodded dumbly, and Gabriel retreated and leaned back in his seat.  
Never would Aziraphale have thought that his former superior would go the same way as him, and fall in love with a demon. The Prince of Hell nonetheless.  
Honestly, this was a great surprise to Aziraphale, but it was most welcome.  
If Gabriel and Beelzebub wanted to stay safe, they had to keep Heaven and Hell off their backs.  
With a small smile on his lips, Aziraphale leaned over to Crowley and placed a delighted kiss on his lover's cheek.


End file.
